A liquid crystal display device includes an array substrate and a counter substrate (e.g., a color filter substrate) disposed opposite to each other, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the counter substrate. In the liquid crystal display device, orientation of liquid crystal molecules is controlled by applying of voltages to a common electrode and a pixel electrode, and in turn, light rays are controlled.
Generally, in the process of manufacture, production, assembly, testing, storage or transportation of a liquid crystal display device, it is easy to generate static electricity on the liquid crystal display device because of friction, or due to the electrical connection, static electricity in air, human body or other charged object, static electricity will be transferred to the liquid crystal display device. A substrate (e.g., a counter substrate or an array substrate) of the liquid crystal display device is made of an insulating material such as glass or the like, and the eliminating rate of static electricity is very slow. Thus, when accumulation of static electricity on a surface of the substrate occurs, the static electricity will not be accumulated on the surface of the substrate for a long time only if there is a proper releasing route. When electrostatic discharge takes place because of great accumulative static electricity, a display module, a driver and so on of the liquid crystal display device will be damaged by static electricity due to undue electric stress. For example, the following cases may happen: screen defects are produced, metal circuitry is molten or evaporated, resistance value of elements is changed, an oxide layer is damaged or broken down, and so on.
In order to lead out the static electricity on a substrate surface of the liquid crystal display device in time, so as to avoid the occurrence of such a case that static electricity builds up in the substrate surface of the liquid crystal display device and electrostatic damage results, the static electricity may be conducted out to a metal frame of the liquid crystal display device in the way of attaching an electrically conductive adhesive tape to the peripheries of the liquid crystal display device.